


Noël

by Hyliangirl19



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Happy Holiday's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliangirl19/pseuds/Hyliangirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinta and Ururu spend Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël

Snowflakes fell from the sky and the familiar tunes of Christmas Carol's caught their attention. 

Two teenagers around the age of 14 and 15 walked around Karakura Town,one with red slicked back hair and the other with shoulder length black hair. 

Jinta Hanakari who was now 15 years old slid his cold hands into his pockets he refused to get gloves or even mittens because his hands never felt cold. 

Ururu who was now 14 years old wore white fluffy mittens her cheeks red from the cold although it almost looked like she was blushing.

Urahara had forced them to leave the shop because he needed to attend to some business with The Soul Society. 

Although Jinta and Ururu already knew the real reason it was because Urahara still needed to wrap their presents before they got home. 

"Umm...Jinta what are we supposed to do?" 

 

"Huh how am I supposed to know"He stared at her angrily. 

 

"S sorry Jinta" 

 

"Tch whatever just keep walking" 

 

"Can't we stop somewhere for some food? I am really hungry" 

 

The red haired boy sighed "Fine then" 

 

They both went to a restaurant that was supposedly open on Christmas Eve it was really the only restaurant that was open. 

 

"Usually on Christmas Eve nothing is opened so I wonder what is going on"

"Probably some big celebration like a Christmas Festival or something" Jinta spoke putting his hands behind the back of his head. 

 

Ururu suddenly felt a slight chill up her spine which gave her a strange feeling her cheeks reddened from the slight chill in the air. 

 

December had never been colder in Karakura Town but this year was no exception. 

 

Jinta noticed Ururu shivering. 

 

"Hey Ururu are your hands cold?" He scratched his head. 

 

"Y yeah they are" she spoke nervously shivering. 

 

He then grabbed her hand and shoved it in his pocket making sure that she didn't shiver any longer. 

 

"Jinta you don't have to do that you know that right?" 

 

"I know but I don't like seeing you shiver so don't think anything of it" 

 

"I...oh okay well Thank You" 

 

"Don't mention it c'mon let's go get some hot chocolate it's on me by the way" 

 

Ururu had to admit Jinta being nice to her was a rare sight to see, but she wondered why he was being kind was it because he genuinely meant it? or did he just not want to be judged by others?

 

So they went into a slightly busy cafe called Sweet Berry Cafe they both ordered some hot chocolate and relaxed. 

 

Jinta noticed some boys from the same school they went to but then coughed. 

 

"Hey Ururu how ya doing?" A blonde haired boy flirted. 

 

"Oh uh hey" 

 

"So umm Ururu do you want to go out with me sometime?" 

 

"Huh oh well..... I guess I" 

 

Ururu was then cut off by Jinta he looked at the blonde boy with anger. 

 

The blonde boy just backed off and ran away. 

 

"Jinta I never gave him an answer" 

 

"I know but he won't treat you right I just got that vibe" 

"Oh I see"

"Sorry I just don't know how to tell anymore because so many guys ask me out" 

"Yeah know that not all guys mean well" 

 

"Okay I understand" 

 

They finished their hot chocolate and he paid for it. 

The snow started to fall and children on the streets pointed at the snow as their parents laughed as if they were having fun. 

Jinta's cheeks turned red suddenly as he touched Ururu's hands but it wasn't from the chill in the air it was from her. 

"Hey look up Jinta there is Mistletoe" 

 

Jinta coughed suddenly and nervously his eyes widened and then he suddenly took Ururu's hands slapping his hand against a wall above her and tipped her chin up. 

She blushed at how close they were and he slowly pressed his lips upon hers, her lips were cold yet soft and he to wanted to kiss her more but he realized that they were both in a public place so he backed away from her. 

"Merry Christmas Jinta" Ururu spoke with a cherry red face. 

 

"Merry Christmas Ururu" he gave her a kiss on her forehead and held her hand on the way back to Urahara's Shop. 

When they got back Urahara saw that they were holding hands and blushing. 

 

"How was your little walk you guys?" Urahara spoke suspiciously. 

 

"It was nice" Ururu answered shyly. 

 

"I bet it was" Yoruichi said smirking then laughing. 

It was safe to say Jinta and Ururu would feel awkward around each other for the next few days.


End file.
